Andromeda: Home Fires
"Home Fires" is the eighth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Andromeda and the thirtieth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Michael Robison with a script written by Ethlie Ann Vare. It first aired in the United States on the Sci-Fi Channel on Monday, November 8th, 2001. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Andromeda was created by Gene Roddenberry and developed for television by Robert Hewitt Wolfe. * Actor Steve Bacic joins the cast of Andromeda as a regular featured cast member beginning with this episode. He plays the role of Telemachus Rhade. * This is the second and final appearance of Sara Riley, who is seen only on a computer screen in this episode. * This episode features a weapon called a Nova bomb. This is the same weapon that Dylan Hunt retrieved from another ship in the season one episode, "To Loose the Fateful Lightning". * Actress Sam Sorbo is the wife of lead actor Kevin Sorbo. They were married on January 5th, 1998. * This is the first and only appearance of Rekel Ben-Tzion. * This is the first and only appearance of Jamahl R-H Brown; dies in this episode. * This is the second episode of Andromeda directed by Michael Robison. He directs four episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "It Makes a Lovely Light". * This is the seventh episode of Andromeda written by Ethlie Ann Vare. She writes and/or co-writes the scripts to nine episodes of the series in total. * This episode aired on the same night as the "Boone's Assassin" episode of Earth: Final Conflict, which is also based on ideas developed by the late Gene Roddenberry. Quotes * Dylan Hunt: Did I do the right thing, Rommie? Throwing it all away like that? * Rommie: You mean by arresting Rakel Ben-Tzion instead of Telemachus Rhade? * Dylan Hunt: Yeah... * Rommie: I try not to dwell on what's right or what's wrong - it slows down my processors. Still - one innocent man convicted, one guilty woman set free - in exchange for a fleet, a crew, the ability to protect Tarazed and a thousand other planets from genuine horror... * Dylan Hunt: One act of betrayal to save the universe. It seems a small price to pay, doesn't it? .... * Seamus Harper: Yeeesh! Give me a nice simple dictatorship any day. Then at least when things go wrong, you know who to hang. * Trance Gemini: You're just saying that because you've never lived in a democracy. I think free elections sound like fun. * Seamus Harper: Please! There is no such thing as a free election. Inexpensive... maybe... occasionally, but free... never. .... * Tyr Anasazi: No Nietzschean carries the gene for astigmatism, acromeglia, arterial sclerosis. You combine that with extensive safeguards against mutations... * Dylan Hunt: And the odds are still in the trillions. * Tyr Anasazi: It's a big universe. * Dylan Hunt: Yeah, and a bigger coincidence. I just don't trust coincidences--especially ones named Rhade. * Tyr Anasazi: You should never trust any Nietzschean. Except me. .... * Seamus Harper: If you think Aquaman and The Silver Surfer here are gonna help you stop the Magog, you may as well start basting yourself in steak sauce now and avoid the rush. * Beka Valentine: I don't know... * Seamus Harper: Aquaman? Silver Surfer? Did you people go to school? No classical education whatsoever! .... * Rommie: You should see the armaments they have stockpiled. Dozens of shrike fighters just sitting in hangars. Janus light attack drones, Oracles, Centaurs. But you know what it is that I really want? * Tyr Anasazi: An avatar unencumbered by cleavage? * Rommie: (ignoring Tyr) A real crew. I used to have eight hundred lancers stationed on me. * Dylan Hunt: Yes, and I can imagine the eavesdropping potential. * Rommie: I never eavesdrop. I monitor. For security purposes. Opening quotation Home Video * "Home Fires" has been made available on the following DVD collections: :* Andromeda: Slipstream Collection :* Andromeda: The Complete Boxset :* Andromeda: The Complete Second Season :* Andromeda: Season 2 Collection :* Andromeda: Season 2, Collection 1 See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2001/Episodes Category:November, 2001/Episodes